Diva Moments
by Elane
Summary: Short stories on each diva. **COMPLETE**
1. Story One: Jacqueline's Decision

Story One: Jacqueline's Decision

Is That Your Final Answer?   
  


"Calm down, Jackie," Molly said.  She was sitting on a bench in her friend's locker room that she shared with her boyfriend.

Jacqueline paced back and forth across the locker room.  Everyone always thought of her as a tough woman, but only two people knew she was a big softy under the toughness: her best friend, Molly Holly, and Al Snow.

"I can't calm down.  It came out of nowhere," Jacqueline said.  She finally stopped pacing and sat down on the bench next to Molly.

"It didn't come out of nowhere," she said.  "He loves you, Jackie."  Molly smiled slightly and set her head on Jacqueline's shoulder.

She put her head in her hands.  "I know... I know..."

"Have you given him an answer?" she asked as she lifted her head from the fellow diva's shoulder.

"Yes, no, yes, I think so, I don't know," she mumbled.  She picked at the lint on her black stretch pants intensely.

Molly rubbed her back to comfort her.  "Have you given him all of those as your answer?"

Jacqueline nodded her head yes.  She was so confused; she didn't know what to do.

"Oh, Jackie," she said sadly, "its okay to feel confused about this.  I was."  Molly shook her head as she thought of the way her husband had proposed to her.

"I know; I just feel so bad that I had changed my answer so many times.  If I loved Al, I should be able to give him a straight answer, right?" Jacqueline asked.  She needed... no wanted... reassurance that she wasn't crazy.

"It's different for everyone," Molly told her.  "What do you feel in your heart?"

Jacqueline smiled as she reminisced about all the fun times she had with Al.  "I love him; he has always been there for me..."

She smiled.  "You know the answer."

"Well, I'm glad she does," Al said walking into the locker room and joining them.

Jacqueline and Molly both smiled.

"You're not the only one," Molly said.

Al laughed.  "I would wait forever, if I have to."

Jacqueline smiled embarrassingly and tucked a piece of her light, brown hair behind her ear.  "I'm lucky that you would."  She stared at him intensely.  The two looked into each other eyes, blinking occasionally, but not looking away.

"Hello?" Molly said as she waved her hands in front of their eyes trying to break the stare they had.

"Sorry, Molly," Al said breaking first.  "I just heard the news, congratulations."

She smiled. "Thank you.  We've been married for almost eight years... so you know." 

"Maybe, Jackie and I will at that point... soon?" he said looking at Jacqueline.

"I don't know, maybe," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Molly looked at her two friends and sighed.  "Okay, I'm gone.  You guys have things to discuss.  I have to go see my husband."  

Jacqueline stood and hugged her best friend.  "Congratulations, Mol."

She giggled.  "Thank you and I better be saying the same to you tomorrow," she whispered.  Molly gave Al a hug and left the locker room.

"So, it's just me and you," he said.  He nervously stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Jacqueline stood from the bench and shifted back and forth on her heels.  "Yep, me and you," she agreed.

They were both silent for a couple of minutes.

"Molly looks good, doesn't she?" Jackie asked.

Al nodded as walked to stand in front of her.  "Baby, not to be rude... but I don't want to talk about Molly.  I want to talk about us."

"I know," she whispered.

"I just want to say that I love you and whatever you decide, that will never change," he said.

"I know," Jacqueline repeated.

"And that all I want is for you to be happy and if you're happy just the way we are; then I am too," Al said.  "I'm happy as long as you're with me."

Jacqueline nodded her head.  "Okay."

"Just know that I want this for us, I—"

"Yes!" she shouted.  A grin crossed her face and she jumped up and down impatiently.

"...want to be your— what?" Al said.  He smoothed his long black hair.  Something he tends to do when he was nervous.

She stopped jumping and stood directly in front of him.  "I said yes," Jacqueline said.

He raised his eyebrow out of disbelief.  "Is that your final answer?"

She nodded.  "Yes, no doubts this time.  I want to be your wife... I want to marry you."

Al scooped Jacqueline up into his arms and hugged her tight.  "I love you."

She looked into his eyes and smiled.  "I love you too."

He leaned down and his lips met her.  Their tongues tangled until they couldn't breathe anymore.  He pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair.  "I will be proud to be your husband," Al said as his lips joined hers once again.


	2. Story Two: Molly's Wish Comes True

Story Two: Molly's Wish Comes True

A Private Conversation   
  


Whispers that wafted through the room awakened Molly from her nap.  She opened her eyes and blinked to focus on the man who had half of his body on bed, head on her stomach speaking softly to the treasure it held.

"Anything, anything you want I will give you.  You want a puppy, you got it...  You want a pony, you got it," he whispered.  "Even though you aren't here yet, I want you to know that I love you so much."

Molly smiled at her husband's words to their child.

"We have wanted you for so long.  Your mom and I have gone through hell to get where we are now, but it has been worth it.  I love her for it.  Hopefully you'll have her attitude... and look like me.  Or maybe it will be the other way around.  Personally, I could care less; as long as you are healthy.  I'm going to protect you, and make sure nothing happens to you," he continued.

A tear slipped down her cheek.  She moved her hand to stroke his soft, brown hair out of his face.

He lifted his head and looked at her with a smile on her face.  "I didn't mean to wake you.  Were you listening in on our private conversation?"

"I didn't mean too," she said.  "And next time I won't."

"Next time?" he questioned.

"Yeah, earlier today when I was talking to Terri, she was telling me that her ex-husband use to talk to their child when she was pregnant," Molly said.  She tugged at her pink and white tank top that barely showed her slightly swelling stomach.  "I figured you would do it too.  Especially since I didn't think I could have children..."

"Our wish came true, baby," he kissed her forehead then settled back in his original position.  He grinned at her words.  "Is that right?  About the whole talking to the baby thing."

"Yes, it is.  Why were you talking to the baby?" she asked.  "Terri told me everyone has a different reason for it."

He kept one hand on her stomach while the other one cupped the back of her head.  He kissed her lips.  "I just wanted to talk to our child without her mother's sarcastic comments," he said as he looked into her eyes with all seriousness.

"Sarcastic comments?"  She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I already promised a pony.  You would have said no, and then complained about the smell and other things..."

Molly giggled.  "That is true."

"I know," he said with a smile.

"You said _her," she said._

He nodded his head in agreement.  "I want a daughter with golden, bouncy hair and blue eyes like you."

"Me too, I don't know what I would do if she looked like you," she snickered.  "Everyone would probably wonder why the baby looks so weird."

Her husband ruffled her hair.  "You are so funny Molly," he said sarcastically.   "I hope she doesn't get your sense of humor...  I'd be doomed to listen to the both of you guys lame ass jokes."

Molly hit his arm.  "No cursing.  It's not good for the baby to hear that."

"Sorry."  He kissed her stomach.  "Your mother is crazy," he whispered to his child.

She caressed his face and yawned.  "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said, "sometimes..."

"Steven Richards!" Molly said with a giggle.

Steven laughed at his wife's outburst.  "I was just kidding babe."

"I know," she said with a grin as she yawned again.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded yes.  "Yeah, this little one is making me sleep a lot lately," she said.  Molly patted her stomach lightly.  

Steven kissed their child and then Molly's forehead lovingly.  "Naptime," he whispered.

She rolled over to her other side in the bed and got comfortable again.  

He got into the bed beside her and molded her body against his.  His hand settled against her stomach and he kissed her temple.  "I love you Molly."

"I love you, too Steven," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Story Three: Terri's Happiness

Story Three: Terri's Happiness

The Things Kids Say

Terri walked into her home, hands full of shopping bags and luggage.  Her daughter, Ashley, skipped ahead of her leaving the door open.  She settled on the couch, which was located in the family room, with her Barbie doll in her hand and picked up the remote to turn the television on.

"Put the remote down," Terri said firmly.  She closed the door that laid opened, with her elbow, and set the bags down next to the couch.  She left the luggage by the door.

Ashley set the remote down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.  "But Mommy..."  She threw the doll on a smaller couch that was adjacent to the one she was sitting on.

She held up her hand to stop the begging that came from her child's lips.  "Homework?"

"It's all done," she said.  "I promise; I did it all when I was waiting on you to pick me up from school."  Ashley picked up a fashion magazine and thumbed through it in an uninterested manner.  She knew how her mother was so she expected to be interrogated by her for the next five to ten minutes.

She decided to drop the subject.  "Okay, I believe you," Terri said while digging through her shopping bags.  "But, I thought you wanted the surprise that I got for you when I was out of town."

Ashley's jaded expression was awakened by her mother's remembrance of the surprise she possessed for her.  "I almost forgot," she exclaimed.  She bounced up and down on the couch anticipating what the gift was.

"I noticed," she said.  She along with Ivory, Trish, and Lita went to the 2003 Divas photo shoot in Hawaii.  Every time she went some where, she would bring home a gift for Ashley.

"So did you have fun?" Ashley asked.  "The Hawaiian Islands are a very exotic place... the birds, the plants, the beach, the clothes, the boys..."

Terri looked at her daughter strangely.  "You are ten years old.  How would you know?  And I'm mainly talking about 'the boys' part."

She clasped her hand over her mouth and giggled.  "Well, I _did stay with Dad the past week."_

"Oh god," Terri said as she rolled her eyes.  She left the bags on the floor and settled on the couch next to her daughter.  "What did you guys do?"

She shrugged her shoulders and tried to not look into her mother's eyes.

"Ash?" she urged her to tell her the truth.  "I knew I should have let you stay Stephanie."  Despite the problems she was having with her husband, Hunter; they have always enjoyed Ashley's presence around their home.

"Actually... Dad did let me stay with Aunt Stephanie for a couple of hours," she confessed.

"What?" Terri said.  She ruffled her blonde hair with her hand that was adorned with a bracelet.

Ashley nodded her head.  "Yep, Aunt Stephanie dropped by the house and asked if she could take me out to lunch.  Dad didn't care... so he let me go."

"Well," Terri said, "that was nice of him.  I hope you thanked both of them."

She rolled her eyes.  "You know I did."

Terri snickered at her child.  "Steph told you about Hawaii?"

"Yeah, she told me about all the things that you and the others would be doing."

"Like what?" Terri probed.  She wanted to know what things her friend filled her daughter's head with.

Ashley smiled slyly.  She pulled at her blonde hair that was, at the moment, was in a pony tail.  "Well... I want my surprise first."

Terri reached over the couch and picked up a small plastic bag that was on the floor.  "Okay... I know you'll love this.  When I first saw it, I thought of you."  She pulled out a medium size necklace that was made out of dendrobium orchids, carnations, and plumerias which are native flowers of the Hawaiian Islands.

"Oooh," Ashley cooed.  "Aunt Stephanie told me about this."

"She did?" Terri questioned.  She straightened the necklace and put it over her daughter's head.

"Yep," she said.  Ashley admired the colors and texture of the flowers.  "And you know what she told me to ask you... when you put it on me?"

"No," Terri said with curiosity.

"How many times did you get a lay?" she asked with an innocent look.  "Not lay... I meant laid."

Terri fell down on the floor and laughed.  "The things kids say," she managed to say in between her laugher.  "It's a lei... l-e-i.  Not lay... l-a-y or laid, l-a-i-d."

"It sounds the same to me," Ashley said as she shrugged her shoulders up and down.

"Hmm," Terri said as her laugher decreased to a chuckle, "I guess it does."

"Mommy, what was so funny before?" Ashley asked.  "What does it mean?  Because when Aunt Stephanie told me to say it, but I didn't really understand why she wanted me to say it."

 "Oh my," she said as she stopped laughing slowly, "don't even listen to Aunt Stephanie again... she's crazy."

"But Mommy..."


	4. Story Four: Stephanie's Troubles

Story Four: Stephanie's Troubles

Lies Kill Trust

"Well, Hunter... you out did yourself this time," Stephanie said as she dropped the stack of papers on the hotel desk.  She was tired of her life.  And the whole situation with Hunter didn't help... just complicate it.

She sat in the chair at the desk and put her head in her hands.  "So I lied..."  She didn't mean to do it.  It was just; she loved him so much and wanted him back in her life, like the old days.

Even she had to admit that she was wrong for the lie that she told, but she could help herself.  It's like a disease that she has... compulsive lying.  She knew their relationship was faltering; and she knew she could save it.  Maybe that why she did what she did.

The sound of the phone ringing brought Stephanie out of her thoughts and she lifted her head to pick up the phone.  "Hello?" she said as she spoke into the receiver.  She held her breath, hoping it wasn't Hunter.  He was the last person that she wanted to speak to... all he would do is berate her.

"How are you feeling Steph?" the voice asked.  She sounded tired and sleepy, but always found time to check on Stephanie.

Stephanie sighed in relief.  "Hey."  She said at the recognized voice.

"How are you?" she asked again.  She had been the only one that was really concerned, besides Terri and Chris Jericho, over what was going on with Hunter how it was affecting her.  She was Stephanie's most unlikely friend.  They had met when she was talking with Lilian one day, and their friendship of misery kinda grew from there.

"I'm surviving," Stephanie said.  She looked at the stack of papers.

"'Surviving?'" she asked.  "You got the papers, didn't you?  Don't lie to me because I can tell."

She chuckled at how well her friend knew her despite the fact that it hasn't been that long since they became friends.  "Yes I did.  I got them a couple weeks ago and been putting it off for a while now.  He's been asking about them lately."

"I'm sorry..."

"You're not the only one.  I guess you were right," Stephanie said.  She picked up the papers and started to look through them.

"Well," she said with happiness in her voice, "I'd hate to be an I-told-you-so... but I told you so... lies kill trust."

Stephanie laughed.  Just like her to stick it back in my face, she thought to herself.  "Yes, you did... I should have never lied about being pregnant."

"It was the final lie, Steph.  He couldn't take anymore of them in your relationship," she said with certainty.

"I know," Stephanie said still reading through the papers.  "How did you get so wise in the relationship field?"

She chuckled.  "I don't know... especially since I haven't been with anyone in a while."  Her voice sounded as if she was suddenly saddened by the fact that she was alone.

Stephanie frowned at her friend's voice.  "Is something wrong?  I can come over if you want me too."

"No, Steph... you got a lot to deal with on your own," she said.

"You know if you ever need me... I'll be there," Stephanie said.  "You're a great friend..."

"Thank you, I have to go," she said.  "Take care, Stephanie."

Stephanie stopped looking through the papers.  She was concerned for her friend, and hopefully she knew that she would be there for her when she is ready to tell what's wrong.  "You too," she said as she hung the phone up.

She went back to the papers, only to be interrupted minutes later by a knock on the door.  She stood from the desk and walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hello, Steph," Chris Jericho said as he walked through the opened door with a bottle of champagne.

Stephanie's face scrunched up in confusion.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

He sat at the desk she previously occupied in a chair across from the one she had sat in.  "Have a seat, dear."

"'Dear?'" she repeated the last part as she sat down in the seat.  She started to move the papers out of the way, when he stopped her.

"Jazz told me he sent the papers to you," Chris said.

Stephanie smile.  "She was quick.  I just spoke to her on the phone."

"I know," he chuckled.  "I was on hold while she spoke to you.  She figured I could cheer you up."  He opened the champagne bottle and grabbed two hotel cups that were located on the desk.  Chris poured the champagne into the cups and put one next to her.

"I still love him Chris," she confessed softly.

He would never understand why she did.  "He's an ass..."

"And I'm a bigger one... there was too many lies in our relationship.  It's for the best that we do this though."  She finally realized that.  It was for the best and she had her family and friends to help deal with the pain.

Chris nodded in understanding.  "Do what you feel Stephanie."

Stephanie picked up an ink pen and started to sign her name on all the papers that required her signature.  As she finished she put the papers in a brown envelope and sighed.  She took the cup of champagne and raised her cup in a toast.

"Here's to the death of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley... and the rebirth of Stephanie McMahon," she said.

"Here, here," Jericho said as he clinked his cup with hers.


	5. Story Five: Jazz’s Loneliness

Story Five: Jazz's Loneliness

Never Had A Friend... Until You

Jazz solemnly smiled to herself.  She laid in her bed alone, as she did many other nights, with the blankets wrapped around her.

"Another night alone," she whispered to herself.  "I guess that's what happens."

She wouldn't call herself a loner... at least not on purpose.  She is just reserved, bashful, timid... shy... exceedingly shy.  So shy that she wouldn't or more importantly couldn't talk to people.  Maybe that's why people assumed she was stuck up and conceded; which is farther from the truth.

But she also put up a front to hide that shyness that seem to make her vulnerable, that meanness and whatnot was used to conceal that fact that she was alone.  She hated that she did that, because it didn't help the situation either.

Jazz shook her head at those thoughts.  She wasn't like Stacy.  She couldn't be outgoing, talkative, and overall friendly.  It was hard to put her self out there in front of people like that.

Not many people knew she was just shy.  It wasn't really understandable, since she's on television every week talking and wrestling.  But in a way it's easy to not be yourself then.  On television, she's Jazz: tough, forceful, WWF diva.  Behind the scenes she's Jazz: shy, unconfident, and in need of a friend.  To the world and many people, she's television Jazz... it's easier to be her than her true self.

She stared up at the ceiling.  "You can be so pathetic, girl."

She did have Stephanie in a way.  Stephanie's a friend; but not in the way Jackie and Molly was or even Ivory and Trish.  Stephanie is a friend of misery.  Not "misery" in a bad way, in a good way, like when you have one of those 'I'm having a bad day and no one will understand why I'm pissed off' mood; and you want to vent to someone have them respond objectively.  That's how the Jazz and Stephanie relationship worked and they're both okay with it.

But in a way, Jazz wishes it was more.  She wanted someone to talk to day in and day out, a travel buddy, someone to go out and party with.  She wants a friend, a comrade, a buddy... someone willing to look closer to the real person she is and not believe the rumors or the fake attitude.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.  She rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock on the night table.  "10:57," she mumbled angrily.  She had to catch a plane at ten in the morning and wanted to get some rest.  She threw the blankets over her head, snuggling deeper in to the warmth of the bed.  "Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away," she mumbled to herself.

"Jazz!  I know you're in there," the voice shouted.

Jazz growled crossly as she moved the blankets back and tumbled out of bed.  She straightened her white oversized t-shirt and plaid pajamas pants and walked to the door.  "Who is it?" she asked.  She was leaning against the door, waiting for the person to answer before opening it.

"You know who it is, silly," she said with a giggle.

She smiled slightly.  "Should have known," she said as she opened the door.  Stacy was the only one that had the nerves and guts to visit her that late into the night.  She always made Jazz feel like a friend, someone she could talk to and not be shy around.

Stacy walked in with a grin and sat on the ruffled bed.  "Were you sleeping?" she asked innocently, even though she knew she was.

Jazz rolled her eyes at the young blonde and crawled back into bed.  "Yes, and I'm going back to dreamland, thank you."

"Oh no, you're not," she said as she grabbed her arm and yanked her from the bed.

"Who the hell—" Jazz huffed crazily as she stood in front of Stacy.

Stacy held up her hand to stop her from talking.  "It's Ladies' Night at some club downtown and everyone's going... including you."

Jazz shook her head furiously.  "No," she said softly.  "I can't, none of you guys really want me there."

She looked at her oddly.  "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know," she said as she shrugged her shoulders timidly.  "I just don't think it's a good idea, Stacy.  I wouldn't know what to say to anyone; and I'll probably be standing against the wall at the club by myself watching everyone else have fun."

Stacy nodded her head sadly.  "Jazz, I wish you would break out of this stage...  If you think you'll be stand up against a wall, I'll be there with you."

"I don't care and leave it alone Stacy," Jazz hissed as she walked back to her bed.  She got back under the blankets.  She wanted to go, but she didn't want to be around all those people.

"No," she said.  She walked to her suitcase and pulled out a simple club hopping outfit: black leather pants, white tank top, with a matching leather jacket.  She put it in a near by chair and then walked to the bathroom.  Stacy turned the water on, waited for it to warm up, and switched it to shower mode.

"What are you doing?" she asked as her eyes followed Stacy's actions.

Stacy grabbed the blanket, hurled them off of Jazz, and dropped them to the floor.  "You are coming.  So get up and get in the shower," she said as she looked at her watch that was on her left wrist, "We have thirty minutes."  She put her hands on her hips and gave her a forceful, but playful at the same time, look.

Jazz smiled at her.  "Thanks," she said.  She stood from the bed and picked up the clothes that were on the chair.

"Thanks for what?" she asked as the same time giving her a perplexed look.

"For being a friend," she said as she looked at her.

"Of course I'm your friend Jazz.  You just didn't see it," Stacy said with a smile.

Jazz chuckled.  "Well, I don't think I ever had a friend, until you."  She walked in to the bathroom to get ready for the adventure that lay ahead.


	6. Story Six: Stacy’s Crush

Story Six: Stacy's Crush

A Wish Upon A Star

"Wow, a bright star!" Stacy squealed excitedly as she jumped up and down softly on the balcony of her hotel room.  After spending a grueling day at a taping of Smackdown, she was tired.  The dark midnight sky was calling her though, so she went out to her balcony to stare into the sky to think about her life.

Stacy smiled to herself.  She felt a little silly for even thinking about it, but she didn't care.  She felt the need to be childish at times, giving her a break from the real life she lives.  Stacy left the sliding door back into her room open slightly, passed the patio-like table and chairs, and leaned against the railing and stared at the bright star for a couple of minutes.

Then she looked to the balcony on her left, and noticed that the door was slightly ajar and a light was on in the room.  She waited a few minutes to see if anyone would come out and when no one did, she looked to the right.  That room didn't seem occupied at all.  She breathed in the cold air, and then slowly blew it out.

"Here it goes," she whispered.  "Star light, star bright, the brightest star I see tonight.  I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."  She closed her eyes tightly and chanted the wish in her head.

Noise from the balcony on the left caused her eyes to snap open.  She leaned over her balcony to see if anyone was there.  Seeing nothing there again, though she could see much, her hand went to her rapidly beating heart, and she breath a sigh in relief.

The last thing I need is someone hearing that, she told herself.  Already many people thought she was childish... too young for them.  True she is one of the youngest in the company, but she grew up a lot too.  Being in the wrestling business does that to you.

No one sees that though.  All they see is a young, blonde skinny girl, who uses sex as a means to get her way... which is far from the truth.  She wished they didn't see that.

"I wonder if he sees me like that," Stacy mumbled to her.  "I hope not."

The worst thing about being seen that way was that most men did see that.  They expected that too... and many times she just lets them think that.  It's tiring trying to convince otherwise.  That's why she was scared to approach him.  If he thought as the others did, would all that he be expecting would be sex?

She shrugged her shoulders at that.  "Probably... or maybe Trish is right.  He's different then the rest of the guys.  He's sweet, nice, and handsome."  

Stacy chuckled to herself as she thought of Trish advice.  She was already going through a lot with her own relationship; it was amazing that she had time, or the energy, to even help her.  She had her own major drama to deal with.  Sometimes we wondered why she cared.  Stacy had guessed it was to keep her mind off her own problems, so she let her give advice and help.

"'Just tell him you like him.'  That harder than you think Trish," Stacy whispered.  "How do you tell a guy that you like him and want to go out?"

"You say... 'I like you, wanna go out?'  Then he says yes, because he likes you and been waiting for you to ask," a voice says from the balcony next to her.

She back stumbled against the table, shocked to hear a voice next to her... a very familiar voice.  The voice of the guy she had a crush on.  Minutes passed before she came to her sense, she walked back to the railing and looked over to the balcony where she heard his voice.  She didn't see him there, so she settled back to her original position against the railing.  "Okay... maybe I'm just hearing things.  I swear I heard him over there though."

"You did," he said.  "I was over there."

Stacy turned behind to see him leaning against the opened door of her room to the balcony.  "Hi," she squeaked out.

He smiled, walked through the sliding door, and stood in front of her.  "Hi."

"You heard me, didn't you?" she asked.

He nodded his head slightly.

Stacy's hand went to her head.  "God, I feel like a fool..."

"Why?  I talk to myself, and the stars, too," he said.  He felt awkward standing there and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets nervously.  "So, don't feel like a fool."

She moved her hand from her head and smiled shyly.  "Why are you here?"

"You sounded like you needed some help with a problem," he said.

Stacy smiled and nodded her head no.

"You don't need help?" he asked curiously.

"Nope," she said.  Well, Trish I'm going to take your advice, she told herself.  "I really like you... and I have for a while.  So I was wondering, hoping, that you would like to go out on a date with me..."  Stacy tried to not look so hopeful that he would say yes.  She didn't know his feelings towards her, but she hoped it would be the same as hers for him.

He smiled brightly.  "I like you too.  I came over here, to really ask you out... but you beat me to it."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes..."

Stacy took his hand in hers.  "So Kurt Angle... what do you say?"  She closed her eyes.

"Stacy, why are you closing your eyes?" Kurt asked.

"I wished upon a star... and I'm hoping that it will come true."

Kurt brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  "What time are you picking me up?"

She opened her eyes and smiled.  "Wishes do come true."


	7. Story Seven: Trish’s Mistake

Story Seven: Trish's Mistake

Someone Else Is Out There

"You cheated on me!" he shouted for the third time that night.

Trish paced back and forth in her hotel room.  She has been fighting with her boyfriend about their relationship for the past two hours.  "I cheated on you after you cheated on me.  Now you know how it feels, Test.  It sucks doesn't it?  It hurts and it hurt me more than it will ever hurt you..."  She was tired of being blamed in the relationship.  Everything was always her fault in his eyes.

Test sat on the bed with his head down.  "You still cheated on me," he mumbled.

"With one person and once," Trish said shaking her head.  "You cheated on me with two people, many times."

He was silent.  Deep down Test knew he was wrong.  He didn't know why he did what he did; and he knew Trish only did to him what he did to her first.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  "So now you want to be silent?"

"We've been going separate ways for a while now, Trish.  Maybe it's time for us to make a clean break," Test said as he stood from the bed.  "We are hurting each other to much... and personally I think we haven't been in love with each other for a while."

Smiling sadly, Trish nodded her head in agreement.  "I think so too, Test.  It's for the best."  After hugging him one last time, they both walked to the door.  She opened it to find Ivory on the other side with a brown bag in her hand.  They exchanged pleasantries and Ivory walked into the room and settled on the bed as Trish and Test stood outside her door.

"So, this is it?" Test said.  He shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

Trish nodded her head.  "The hurt has been going on to long... you know it and I know it."  She stood on her toes and kissed Test on his cheek.  "Good bye Test.  It was fun."

He caressed her cheek and agreed.  "Bye and good luck in the future."  Test turned away and walked down the hall.

She set her head against the door of her room and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, Trish found Jeff in front of her coming out of the room across from her.  "I didn't know you were staying across from me."

"I'm not," he said quietly, "just visiting.  Haven't seen you in a long time... since that night..."  He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

Trish lowered her head.  "I gotta go, Ivory is waiting for me."

Jeff stared at her as she slowly walked back into her room.  He desperately wanted to say what was in his heart, but he couldn't.

Ivory looked up from the bag she was looking in to see Trish glumly walk into the room.  She went back to looking in the bag and pulled out two cartons of ice cream and two plastic spoons.  "Chunky Monkey or Apple Crumble?"

Trish flopped on the bed next to her, taking a spoon and the Apple Crumble ice cream.  She torn the lid off, scooped out a large ration on her spoon, and ate it.

"I know you aren't sad about breaking up with Test, right?" Ivory asked as she ate some Chunky Monkey.  "It's been coming a long time."

Eating more of her own ice cream Trish whispered, "I haven't loved Test for a long time.  Not since... not since..."

"Jeff?" Ivory finished.  She ate more of her ice cream.

"Yep," Trish said, "since I kissed Jeff in the ring.  Who would have thought that's when my life truly changed."  She stopped eating and set her carton of ice cream with the spoon still in it to the side.

Ivory smiled.  "Me!  I'm the one that said that you two was made for each other.  Just like me and my fiancé."  She sighed and giggled.

Trish rolled her eyes.  "We aren't talking about you... are talking about me and my problems."

"Sorry, sorry," Ivory said.  She finished her ice cream and threw her carton in the trash.  

"We became friends first and he knows me a lot better than Test.  I shared my hopes and dreams with Jeff," Trish said.

"Why don't you tell him the truth about your feelings towards him?  You told him everything else."

Ducking her head shyly, Trish whispered, "I did... he was the one I cheated on Test with last month.  I was going to break it off with Test then and finally be with Jeff, but Test started to beg for me not to leave him.  So I didn't and I ignored Jeff.  I didn't want to, but I was so confused about what I should feel."

Ivory hugged Trish.  "Well, there's someone else out there, besides Jeff."

"But I don't want someone else," Trish sobbed onto Ivory's shoulder.  "I want Jeff."  The knocking of the door caused Ivory and Trish to separate.  "I'll get."  She stood from the bed.  Trish walked to the door, drying her eyes as she got closer.  The person knocked again, this time more loudly.  "Okay, I'm coming."  When she finally made it to the door, she opened it to find Jeff standing on the other side.

"We need to talk," he said.


	8. Story Eight: Ivory’s Nervousness

Story Eight: Ivory's Nervousness

A Family Dinner

"I don't know about this," Ivory said as she held onto her fiancé's arm.  

"Why are you so nervous Ivory?  It's not like we haven't had a family get-together before," he said.  They stood in the entrance of an elegant French restaurant.  They had just got engaged a couple of months ago and had decided to hold an engagement dinner for their families.  With the exception of her fiancé's brother, no one in his family really approved of her.  The same was happening with her family and him...

Tonight Ivory wanted to change that.  She's determined to get his family to like her.  Or at least learn to deal with her presence in his life.  She was there to stay and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.  "None of them like me... except for your brother," she reminded him as they walked into the restaurant.  They stood in front of the hostess podium.  "Your parents can't stand the sight of me."

"Grandma Edna loves you," he said as he tightened his grip on her arm.  "You have two people on your side... I have none.  Both or your parents and your sister hate me."  He looked around the restaurant to see if his family or hers were there.  When he couldn't tell if they were, he asked the hostess if anyone had arrived yet.

Ivory flipped her hair and smiled.  "You are right.  I have Grandma Edna and your brother and you have... no one from my family."

He looked at her and chuckled.  "See, you're feeling better already about this dinner thing."  The hostess informed them that everyone was there and directed them to their table.

Ivory's family stood as well as her fiancé's, when they got closer to the table, to give their respective child a hug.  As they all sat down at the table Ivory noticed one person, she never expected to see.  "Dawn Marie?  Nice to see you here... I guess."  

Dawn Marie and Ivory would never call themselves friends, more of acquaintances really.  "Nice to see you too Ivory.  I'm here as—"

"My guest, my moral support when all hell breaks loose," her fiancé's brother said.  

Ivory and her fiancé gave him an annoyed look, since he and Ivory's sister were there for their moral support.  Because, her fiancé can from a huge family, one brother and eight sisters besides him, the only one that could make it was his brother.  They **all were hoping for a peaceful dinner...  **

"So, tell me Ivory," Martha, her fiancé's mother, said as she started to slurp some on her soup, "my son here tells me that you are going to quit wrestling when you two get married."

Marcus, his father, nodded his head in agreement.  "Yes, we believe a man should be supporting his wife—and family— and the wife should not have to work.  When Martha and I got married, she stopped working and we started to have a family right away."

"Is that right?" Ivory said as she took a sip of her water and ate a bit of her small dinner salad.  They had already had appetizers and were on their pre-dinner salads and soups.  "No wonder the family is so damn huge," she mumbled as she rolled her eyes.  Then she shot her fiancé an evil glare at his parents' words.

He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed a sorry to her.  He didn't mean to tell them that.  "Actually, Mom and Dad, we haven't really decided yet."

"That's right," Audrey, Ivory's sister, said.  "I'm sure if Ivory wants to, she can stop wrestling; but I doubt it.  She loves the business."

Ivory's parents mumbled in agreement.  "She has worked too hard to get where she is," her father, Michael, said.

"We are proud of her career in the WWE and if Ivory wants to quit its fine... but it should be her decision.  Not you guys," Sherry, Ivory's mother, pointed to her fiancé's parents, "and not anyone else."

"Now, now," Martha said.  She set the spoon she had in her hand down on her napkin.  "I never said that Ivory should _quit wrestling."_

"That's right," Marcus agreed.  "We were just saying what we think."

Michael sighed frustratingly.  "Personally, I prefer not to have Ivory barefoot pregnant right after marriage.  She deserves better than that."

Ivory and her fiancé looked at each other worriedly.  "Now, Daddy calm down," Ivory and Audrey said.

"Wait a damn minute," Marcus said, "there's nothing wrong with that.  Martha and agreed to start having children after we got married...  Now if my boy and Ivory want to do that, which would be a good decision, then there's nothing wrong with that."

"A good decision?" Sherry exclaimed.  "A good decision would be to wait.  The last thing we want to happen is a divorce early within the marriage with a child stuck in the middle."

"A divorce!" Ivory and her fiancé both yelled.

Her fiancé's brother laughed.  "They aren't even married yet," he told Dawn Marie.

Dawn Marie looked at the bickering parents.  "Are both sets of parents always like this?"

He nodded sadly.  "Yes, and this isn't even the worse..."

Ivory and her fiancé stood from the occupied and quarrelsome group.  They found a small terrace that was located away from the table.  As they stood outside on the terrace, Ivory set her head down on her fiancé's shoulder.

"It was a disaster, wasn't it?" he asked.

She nodded slowly.  "I would have thought something was wrong, if an argument didn't happen."

He stroked her brown hair.  "I'm sorry.  I told my mother that last week to get her off my back.  She was convinced that you didn't want to have kids... and using it as some kind of point in her reason for me not to get married to you."

"Of course I want kids, Christian," Ivory said.  "Just not anytime soon... like in the next five to seven years."

Christian chuckled.  "Yep, that's what I told her.  You know I want to wait too, don't you?  I want us to have time to ourselves; to experience each other before we decide to commit 18 plus years to someone else."

"I know.  Christian, whatever happens in the next six months before wedding, know this: I love you," Ivory said as she gave Christian a small peck on his lips.

Christian gave her a quick kiss back.  "I love you too."


	9. Story Nine: Dawn Marie's Secret

Story Nine: Dawn Marie's Secret

A Spy and Stool Pigeon

Dawn Marie sat on a bench in the divas' locker room before a taping of Smackdown.  She was in the middle of tying up her shoes as the door opened quietly.

"Hey baby," Edge said as he wrapped his arms around her body, squeezed her lightly.  He gave her a kiss.

"Hey," Dawn Marie said.  She looked around the locker room.  Though she didn't see anybody there, she had a feeling they were being watched.  "Let's go to your locker room... anyone can come in here and I don't want to take the chance of anyone, especially Torrie, seeing us together.

Edge nodded as they walked to the door and out of the locker room.

*******

"When are we going to tell everyone Edge?" she asked as they walked to his locker room.  After they left the divas' locker room, two hours ago, they had decided to walk around before they finally made their way to Edge's locker room.

He kissed her.  "I don't know..."  Edge opened the door and walked in.  He started to inspect the room looking for anybody who might have decided to stay in there instead of going to get something to eat, which is what many wrestlers did at that time.

"Is it empty?" she whispered to her boyfriend.  She stood just inside the locker room with her back pressed up against the door.  Dawn Marie was ready to bolt if there was anyone else was in the locker room that he shared with three other guys.

Edge came from around the corner that he had disappeared around earlier and nodded excitedly.  "No one is here."

Dawn Marie sighed contently as both her and Edge sat on a small couch that was located in the middle of the locker room.  "I almost thought I would never be alone with you today."  She pressed her lips to his and massaged lightly.

Breaking away breathlessly, Edge mumbled in agreement.  "I know; if it wasn't one thing it was another."  This time he pressed his lips to hers.

She pulled away, softly giving small pecks as moved away from him.  "Not now, Edge... I don't want to get caught.  Then we would have to explain the whole thing to everyone."

Edge smiled brightly and chuckled.  "Explain how you just happen to 'run' into me... after you and Torrie were ripping me apart?"

Dawn Marie crawled into Edge's arms.  "That was before I knew you."  She leaned up and gave him a small, short kiss.

He squeezed her in his large arms and then kissed her back.  "You know me now and you still do it..."

She snuggled deeper into his arms.  "Only when I'm around Torrie.  She hates you with a passion."

"Yeah, I know... some old business with Billy Kidman," Edge said.  They lounged together wrapped in each others arms comfortably on the couch, just enjoying each others company. 

Dawn Marie nodded her head.  She knew all about it.  "I still say it wasn't your place to tell and I don't even think the other girl knew."

"She didn't... and I just happened to walk in on it," he said.

"Well, I've been trying to hook her up with a friend, back from the ECW days, and she just keeps on ignoring me when I do talk about him," Dawn Marie said with a huff.  "They would make a great couple."

"My girlfriend, the matchmaker," Edge laughed and Dawn Marie slapped his shoulder.  As they quieted down his lips went to hers again.  He pressed hard and her mouth opened slightly giving him the chance to slip his tongue in.

"Edge?!" a voice yelled out as the door to the locker room opened.

Dawn Marie and Edge jumped apart from each other as the other three guys, as well as two other divas, that shared the locker room with him walked in. 

"Hey guys," Lilian said.  She was followed in by Christian, Jeff, Matt, and then Lita.

"Hey," Edge said.  He ran his hands through his hair.

A flushed looking Dawn Marie waved as she shot a glance at Edge.

Lita smiled at Edge and Dawn Marie.  "I told you they would be in here.  I guess she was right... and I can't believe I didn't know.  It's so obvious Lilian."

Lilian nodded her head as she smiled at the two too.  "I guess we both owe Ivory money."

"Ivory?  Is that who you were talking about earlier?" Dawn Marie asked.

Lilian nodded her head no.

"Well, I was looking for Jazz to talk about our match tonight," Lita said, "and I couldn't find her.  So, I tried looking for Stacy... and I could find her either.  I was on my way to the divas locker room, when Torrie rushed out in a huff."

"Torrie?" Edge asked.  "Like how much earlier are we talking about?"

Lita shrugged her shoulders.  "Two hours ago, well anyway... she rushed out in all mad and was spouting off something about how you two are an item."

Dawn Marie and Edge's face was covered in shocked.  "That spy," Dawn Marie mumbled.

"And stool pigeon," Edge added.

Lilian laughed.  "We all, the divas, had a pool going on how long it would take to expose you too and how would do it... after Ivory was swearing up and down something was going on between you guys."

"And she won?" Dawn Marie asked.

Lilian and Lita nodded.  "Yep," they said at the same time as the door to the locker room was opened and a screaming Ivory entered.

"I told you!  I told you!" Ivory said as she held her hand out at Lita and Lilian.  "Pay up."

Dawn Marie and Edge rolled their eyes.


	10. Story Ten: Torrie’s Date

Story Ten: Torrie's Date

It's Not That Bad

After moving the salad around her plate in a bored manner for many minutes, Torrie finally sat her fork down on her napkin.  She smoothed her sequined, red dress with a nervous hand and looked at her date shyly.   "Well," Torrie said as she fidgeted in her chair.

He looked up from his own salad.  Setting his fork down, he fiddled with his tie, and then the coat of his dark blue suit.  "Yeah," he said.  He picked up his water and took a sip of it.

Torrie looked down at her salad.  It was looking a little less appealing then she first thought when she received it.  "So..." she started.  She didn't know what to say.  First, this was her first blind date and second she never liked being in nice, chic restaurants.  She felt a little out of place.  Then her date... at first she was a little surprised when he showed up, actually she was surprised that he was the one that she was set up with in the beginning.

"Not hungry?" he asked.  He noticed that she was picking and staring at her salad again.

She shook her head softly.  "I'm not a salad type of girl."

He raised his eyebrow at that.  "Really?  Usually girls order salad so they won't have to eat much in front of a man."

"Is that right?" Torrie asked.  She was amazed he knew something like that about women.  In her opinion, he looked like he rarely dated or could even get a date.  "Well, you know this goes with the dinner... I didn't order it by itself."

"I know," he said with a smile, "that was my third shock of the night."

 Torrie grinned.  "What was the first and second?"

"Well, first was the surprise that you're my date and second is that the chicken that you order wasn't the most expensive thing on the menu."

A genuine laugh came from Torrie's mouth.  "I was shocked too."

He smiled.  She was starting to get comfortable around him.  "At what?"

"First, at the fact that I'm in a restaurant like this... I don't really like places like this," she said quietly.

His eyebrows crossed in confusion.  "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know."

"So, what's the second shock?" he asked.

Torrie smiled shyly.  "I never pictured myself going out with a Dudley."

He chuckled at that.  "I never pictured myself going out with a diva."

Silence hung in the air after that comment.  It was broken seconds later by the waiter, who had set their food down on the table.

"Sir?" he said getting the waiter's attention.  

The waiter stopped and faced him and Torrie.  "Yes... is everything alright?"

"Actually," he looked at Torrie and winked, "can we get some doggie bags?"

"Now?" the waiter asked.  "If I did something wrong..."

"No, you didn't," Torrie said with a smile.  "We have other plans and we just realized that if we want to make them, then we should leave now."

The waiter was satisfied with that answer.  He went to the back of the restaurant got some doggie bags and the check.  After paying the check and packing the food up, the two stood from the table and walked outside.

"Where are we going?" Torrie asked as he opened his car and let her in.

He walked around to the other side and got in.  "It's a surprise," he said as he started the car up.  

After driving for thirty minutes, Torrie squealed as she saw where they were headed.  The bright lights made their destination more noticeable in the midnight sky and made her face light up.

"I can believe this!" Torrie squeaked happily.

He pulled up to the parking lot and parked the car.  Torrie jumped out of the car before he had a chance to get out himself.  He chuckled at that.  "So you like it?" he asked her.  They stood in front of a ticket booth as he paid for two unlimited riding wristbands.  

"Of course!" Torrie said as he snapped her wristband on her.  She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the first available ride.

After five rides, four fair games, three sticks of cotton candy, two ice cream cones, and a funnel cake Torrie and her date sat down in a small picnic area.

"I had a great time Torrie," he said with a smile.  He grabbed her hand and lightly held it within his.  "I almost thought this would be the worst date that I have even been on... because we are total opposites."

Torrie shook her head in agreement.  "I had a great time too.  And I thought this would become my worst date too... and in actuality it's one of the best."  She smiled and slowly brought her lips to his.

"Torrie?" a woman's voice said causing her and her date jumped apart quickly before the kiss was made.  They each possessed blushing, red faces.  

"Hi Sara... Taker," Torrie said quickly.

Sara looked at Taker oddly.  He shrugged his shoulder and walked away as Torrie's date followed him.  "Wow," Sara said when they were a safe distance away.  "I never thought you and Spike Dudley would ever be on date."

Torrie smiled shyly.  "A blind date..."

"Really?"

She nodded slightly.  "Believe it or not... it's not that bad... hanging with Spike and having fun."

Sara lifted her eyebrow in surprise.  "More dates in the future?"

"I can definitely say yes!" Torrie said as she watched Spike and Undertaker talk jokingly with one another.


	11. Story Eleven: Sara’s Confidence

Story Eleven: Sara's Confidence

Why Me's and I Told You So's

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Undertaker asked his wife.

Sara smiled as she played with the three little babies in front of her.  "Of course... we take care of Charity all the time."

Taker rolled his eyes.  "Charity's our daughter... and that's hard by itself.  But add two more to the equation and that will be even harder."

"Amber and Stevie will be fine here with us... their parents needed a break and Charity needs playmates anyways," Sara replied.  "Plus this will prepare us for our next child, maybe in the next year or two."  She picked up the brown haired Amber and tickled her stomach.

Looking at Sara play with the small babies, Taker smiled.  Her heart was big and full of love... and that's why she is his and his only.  He cherished her and their daughter Charity.  "Okay... you know this will be hard work."

Sara waved her hand nonchalantly.  "Nothing will happen.  When you get back I will be one happy mother and there will be three content babies."

Shaking his head solemnly, Taker grabbed her keys from the key rack.  He gave Charity and Sara a kiss and wave goodbye. 

As soon as Sara heard the door close, she looked at the three babies in front of her who sat on a small blanket that she had laid down earlier that day.  "We are going to have fun... and nothing will happen today."  As she said that she caught a little gleam of mischief in Stevie's eyes.  

He opened his mouth and let out a huge wail.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked as she picked Stevie up.  She sat on the couch with him in her arms and softly rocked him.  

Charity and Amber looked at her and Stevie in amusement.  Amber settled herself on her knees with her hands on the floor and crawled off the blanket.  

When Sara finally got Stevie calmed down, she set him on the blanket next to Charity... who in return opened her mouth and let a loud cry out.

"Goodness, first Stevie and now you?" Sara whispered to herself.  She picked up Charity and began to rock her to quiet her down.  "I guess Amber's next, huh?" she said to Charity.  Sara looked to the blanket to see Amber gone.  "Where the hell-?"

Standing up, Sara put Charity and then Stevie in a playpen that was in the middle of the room.  "Amber?  Amber?"  She looked around the room, when she didn't see her Sara moved to the kitchen that was next to the small den she was in.  

There she found Amber, balancing herself on her feet by the table.  The thing that was keeping her falling was the grip she had on the table cloth that was on the table.  On top of the table cloth was various dishes, which she had asked Taker to wash earlier, from meals that were ate previously that day.  Amber grinned brightly as she saw Sara standing in the opening from the den to the kitchen.

"Amber!" Sara yelled.  She ran towards the small, chubby girl who had taken one small step.

Amber, who was startled from Sara's outburst, fell to the floor.  As she started to cry, she brought the table cloth with all the dishes down to the ground; causing a loud shattering sound to go through the house.

"Why me?" Sara moaned as she picked up Amber.  She bounced Amber on her hip to quiet her down.  As soon as she did, she set her down in the playpen where Stevie and Charity started to cry too.  

After an hour, Sara finally got all three babies quiet.  She laid them down for a nap and headed to the kitchen to clean up the mess Amber made trying to walk.

Around the time she finished cleaning up the dishes, the children woke.  Figuring it was time for lunch, Sara set the kids in their own highchairs.  The babies were big enough to be able to feed themselves, so she gave them each a bowl of dried cereal and cup of juice.  She watched them for a few minutes, making sure that they didn't make a mess when the phone rang.

She walked into the den and picked up the phone.  "Hello?" Sara said into the receiver.  

"Hey Sara!  How are you?" the voice said.

Sara eyes widen in surprise.  "Chyna?"

Chyna laughed.  "Yep, it's me."

Sara chatted with Chyna for awhile.  They caught up on each others life and the going ons in both of their careers.  When she finished up, she went back into the kitchen to find Charity, Stevie, and Amber covered in juice and mushed up dried cereal.

"Why me!" she grumbled again as she started to clean the children up.  

Taker walked into the house minutes later.  He went to kitchen and found Sara still cleaning the children and grumbling at the same time.  The children were giggling and laughing.  He stood in the kitchen with a grin on his face.  "Sara?"

She turned around and shot him an evil look.  "Don't say it."

"I told you so..."

"Taker!" she growled.

"Do you still want another kid soon?" he laughed as he picked up Stevie to help with her with the task.

*******

Sara clapped her hands together excitedly.  "Amber almost walked!"

Molly and Steven exchanged a glance.  "How much do we owe you?" Steven asked.  He took his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Molly sighed.  "Every time Amber tries to walk, she breaks something..."

"It's okay Molly," Sara said as she picked up Amber.  She put on her small jacket and handed her to Steven as Undertaker did the same to Stevie.

"Thank you for watching them," Steven said.  He and Molly stood at the door with their kids on their arms.

Taker picked up Charity and held her.  Sara stood next to him.  "No problem... they are the perfect angels," she said as they left.  Charity scrunched her little fist together, opening it and closing it as Stevie and Amber did the same to her.

"Bye!" Molly and Steven yelled to Sara and Taker as they finished putting the kids in the car.  They got in and drove off.

As their car started to disappear, Taker looked at Sara with a smile.

"Don't say it..." she warned him.

He kissed Charity and said, "I told you so... again."

Sara sighed and buried her face in her hands.  "Four years... or five... Charity will get a sibling then; not a moment sooner."

Taker laughed as he and Charity went back into the house, leaving Sara groaning on the front porch as she thought about everything that happened to her that day.


	12. Story Twelve: Chyna’s Promise

Story Twelve: Chyna's Promise

Soulmates Forever

"Boring... boring... boring..." Chyna mumbled as she clicked the remote going through channel after channel on the television.  When she finally settled on something, she set the remote down on the small end table next to her bed.  She sighed to herself as she looked out the window.  The sun was starting to set and colors of orange, yellow, and red caressed everything outside.

She was scared and lonely.  Never in a million years, Chyna thought she would ever feel like that; but she does.  She's by herself in a strange place.  The country, people, and culture are totally different than her own.  The only thing they had in common was the passion for wrestling.  

The place she found herself in now; isn't a place she would want anyone to be in.  Only some people know... truly know, how it is to be there.  The odd thing was that after everything went down, they had asked if she wanted anyone to be notified.  She did... and the one person she wanted, the one who went through it and know how it is as well as know her inside and out, wasn't there.  They use to have an unspoken bond... whenever he needed her or she needed him they could just feel it and were with each other in a matter of minutes.  Not anymore though, he was with someone else.  Someone who she thought was her best friend.

Chyna scoffed to herself at that notion.  She didn't blame her... not completely.  She blamed him, and yet she still loved him.  "Why?  Why do I still love you? Completely, with everything in me.  We promised that we would always be together.  I still want that," she said to herself.

As the beeps and hums from various machines in her room echoed through their speakers, Chyna picked up her remote and turned up the volume.  She didn't want to hear them.  It made her realize that, yet again, she had to prove herself to someone.  And in the process of doing that, it cost her...  It cost her more than she thought she would ever had to give.

A part of her was gone.  That freedom that she had-- to do as she pleases, go where she wants... is gone.  She has to depend on someone else to help her now.  Chyna didn't want that, it was a sign of her being weak and helpless and that wasn't her.  She isn't weak and helpless... she's strong.

"Here you go, Miss Chyna," the woman said as she entered the room.  She had a small tray with her.  The tray contained small cups that had an assortment of pills.  She had a small cup with Chyna's name on it in her hand.

Chyna turned her attention away from the window and looked at the woman in front of her.  "Nurse?  Can I skip the painkillers today?  It's not bothering me so much today..."

The nurse set the tray down on the end table and the small cup on a table that was in front of her.  She went to a medium size container that held her medical chart.  Taking the chart out, she looked through it.

"I just don't want to get hooked on them," Chyna told her.  She was going to look out the window again when a scene on television caught her attention.

The nurse put her chart back in the container and nodded silently.  "Understandable... the chart said whenever you felt comfortable, to wean you off of them." 

"Thanks," she whispered as she stared intently at the television.  The last thing she needed was to be hooked on painkillers...

"Maybe I should turn this off," the nurse said as she saw what was on the television.  

The WWE Raw logo flashed at the bottom of the scene and two women walked down the ramp.  Chyna smiled as she recognized them, her old friends Ivory and Jacqueline.  She remembered times of fun that she had with them, Lita, and Debra.  None of them knew she was in the hospital... the only one that knew was Sara and another friend.  Chyna had met her when she was traveling with Undertaker before she left.  No one knew that they knew each other.  

Minutes passed and two different women, that she didn't recognized, walked down the ramp.  The names Linda Miles and Jackie Gayda flashed at the bottom of the screen; as well as the logo to the WWE reality show 'Tough Enough.'  She envied those women.  All they had to do was work hard for a couple of weeks to get a WWE contract... they didn't have to work indies for years or be in WCW or ECW  or spend time in a foreign country to get where they are.

"Some people have all the luck," she said as she reached for the remote and clicked the television off.  Chyna turned her head to the window once again.  The sky was dark and ominous now.  She always dreaded the night... it made her feeling of being alone more clearly and obvious.

The nurse shook her head soberly.  She left the pills in front of Chyna, picked up her tray, and walked out of the room.  She felt bad for Chyna, she has been her nurse since she was admitted four days ago.  She always saw a far off look in her eyes... one that wanted acceptance and love from a person that at one time was close to her.

"Excuse me," the man said as he tapped on the nurse's shoulder.  

She was on her way back to the hospital pharmacy to get the other patients medication, when she was stopped by a man.  "Yes?" she said.

"I'm looking for Chyna's room.  Can you tell me where it is?" he asked quickly.  He stood in front of her nervously with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand.

She smiled.  He had to be the one Chyna longed for day in and day out.  The nurse pointed the man to Chyna's room.

He gave her a 'thanks' and went to the room.  He walked in silently.  "Chyna?"

She turned at the sound of his voice.  Tears started to pool in her eyes.  "What are you doing here?"

"I had got this feeling a couple of days that something was wrong... I call Hunter and he told me what happened," he said.  He sat the flowers on the table next to her cup of pills and then sat on the edge of her bed.  Grabbing her hand, he held it within hers.

"He did?" she asked.  Of course Hunter told... he could never keep a secret.

He nodded.  "How come you didn't tell me that you were hurt... or that you were here in Japan?"

A tear slowly went down her face.  "I don't know.  I didn't think you would care."

He let go of her hand and cupped her face in his hands.  Lightly kissing away the tears, he said, "I love you Chyna."

Chyna's face lit up at his revelation.  "But what about—"

"She gone and out of my life," he said.

"I love you too Shawn," Chyna said with a smile.

Shawn Michaels smiled and kissed her on her lips lightly.  "I love you... we are soulmates forever."


	13. Story Thirteen: Linda’s and Jackie’s Ini...

Story Thirteen: Linda's and Jackie's Initiation

Beginner's Luck

"I can't believe we are doing this," she whispered to her friend as they snuck into the locker room.  She opened a medium sized purse that she had on her shoulder and looked in it to make sure all the contents were still there.  She pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and handed one to her friend.  "I can't believe we are doing this," she repeated as she put her cuffs in her back pocket and closed her purse.

"Well," her friend replied as she put her handcuffs in her back pocket too, "believe it.  Diva initiation... everyone before us did it and we are going to too."

The two walked into the locker room, slowly closing the door behind them so a sound wasn't made.  "I understand that," she said.  They searched the room to see if anyone was in there.  "But no one has ever done what we are doing... I heard it's usually chocolate."

The friend shrugged her shoulders helplessly.  "So we are the first... we have to make an impact."

"No ones here... at least not now," she said when they finished searching the locker room.  The girl pushed her friend farther into the locker room as she stood near the door on look out.

"Good," the friend said.  She took a slip of paper out of her pocket and looked at the names.  "Oh my god!  They are going to kill us."

Forgetting to check the hallway to see if anyone was coming, the girl quickly went to her friend's side.  "I can't believe this," she mumbled as she put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"You can't believe what?" a voice asked as the door opened.

Another voice asked, "What are you two doing here?"  The door closed behind him.

The two girls looked up from the paper that they were looking at.  "Shannon... Randy..." they both said.

"So what are you doing here?" Randy asked again.  He set his hands on his waist and gave them a suspicious look.  He stood there in his wrestling gear eyeing each diva, in particular one more than the other.

"Well... um," the friend said.  Her cheeks were a deep red from Randy looking at her attentively.  She quickly folded the paper back up and stuffed it in her pocket.

Randy smiled shyly.  "Yes, Jackie?"

"We got lost—" Jackie started.  She looked at the other woman nervously.

"And we came in here to find out which way our locker room is," she finished.

Randy and Shannon laughed.  "Is that right?" Shannon asked.

The divas nodded their heads yes.

"So which one of you guys want to tell us the truth?" Shannon asked.  He leaned his bare back; he also had his wrestling gear on, against the door to prevent them from leaving and crossed his arms over his chest.  "Linda?"

Linda fidgeted nervously and looked at Jackie for an answer.  "Well... we just came by to give you two a good luck kiss."

Shannon grinned foolishly at Linda.  "Really, baby?"

"Yes," she whispered.  Linda set her purse on the floor, walked away from Jackie, and stood in front of Shannon.  Slowly raising her hand, she set it on his bare chest and ran her fingers through the crevices and dents that defined his well toned body.

Jackie smiled as she caught on to what Linda was doing and followed her example with Randy.  She lightly kissed his lips and smiled sexily at him.

Linda wrapped her arms around Shannon and stroked his back.  Her hands went from his back to her arms and slid down to his wrists.  Quickly putting them together in front of him, Linda whipped out her handcuffs and snapped them on him.

"What in the hell—?" Randy yelled as Jackie did the same to him.

"What's going on?" Shannon asked as Linda backed away.  She joined Jackie and they both picked up her purse.

Jackie opened the purse and pulled out a camera, two bottles of honey, and three bags of feathers.  "Ready?" she asked Linda.  She grabbed both bottles of honey and ripped the tops off.

Linda nodded as she tore the bags of feathers open.  "I guess... here goes nothing."

*******

The girls ran to the divas locker room as fast as they could.  They made it to the door, slammed it behind them, and leaned against it.  Both were out of breath and the other divas that were in the room looked at them, trying not to laugh.

"So how did it go?" Lita asked as she got more comfortable on the bench she was sitting on.  She smiled as she remembered when she did it to the Hardys and then again to Rob Van Dam when she came back from being out on injury.

Linda shook her head and gave the Polaroid picture to her.  "Shannon's going to kill me when he catches up with me."

Jackie nodded in agreement and handed hers to the nearest diva to Lita, Debra.  "I'm going to be begging for forgiveness when Randy finds me."

"At least you got it over with," Stacy said with a smile.  "I took me at least five different attempts to succeed."

Ivory nodded.  "Me...?  Three times, the average is four attempts.  So you guy must have beginner's luck."

The divas laughed.  "I guess we should have told you guys... that you have to do it to the person that you're close to or involved with," Debra said with a laugh as she looked at the picture in her hand.  She reached into the locker behind her and pulled out a small duffle bag.  Opening up the bag, Debra pulled out a picture and a small photo album.  "Here," she said as she handed the picture to Linda and Jackie.

After opening the photo album, Debra added their photos to the small album.  Then she closed the album and chuckled as she put it back in her duffle bag.

Linda and Jackie giggled at the single photo Debra gave them to look at.  It was her initiation proof and what was captured?  Stone Cold Steven Austin, handcuffed with his pants around his ankles... covered in chocolate syrup and feathers.


	14. Story Fourteen: Debra’s Birthday

Story Fourteen: Debra's Birthday

Surprises Are Fun

Debra stomped through the halls of the arena angrily.  She was furious!  "I can't believe that man!" she growled to herself.  "Who does he think he is?"  She turned the corner sharply.  In the process, she ran into someone who landed heavily on the floor.

"Damn Debra... pissed off much?" the voice asked from the ground.

She stopped her ranting and looked down in front of her.  "I'm so sorry Victoria..."  Debra held out her hand, in which Victoria took a hold of and helped her up.

Victoria stood and brushed the dirt off of her clothes.  "What's wrong with you?" she asked her.

The look of aggravation and irritation returned to her face.  "I just don't understand how he could forget."

A look of confusion graced Victoria's face.  She had no idea what Debra was talking about.  "Okay..."

"I would think he would remember... but no..." she continued.  Debra set her hands on her waist and tapped her foot.  "Everyone here forgot... but I was okay with that because everyone tends to forget things time to time because we live busy lives and everything..."

"Uh-huh..." Victoria replied as she tried to figure out why Debra was so mad.

"But he's not allowed to forget... that's like one of those unwritten marriage rules or something," Debra said unrelenting.  

Victoria looked around the small corridor.  Finding no one, she stood there listening to Debra trying to figure out what she was talking about.  "Right..."

"He just makes me mad... I mean how could he forget my birthday?" Debra asked Victoria.

Understanding finally adorned Victoria's face.  She looked at Debra hesitantly at her question.  Victoria wasn't sure if her question was rhetorical or not.  "Um..."

Debra stopped her ranting and looked at Victoria.  "I'm so sorry Victoria.  I didn't mean to go on and on about my selfish husband.  He is an ass, I swear..."

"That's okay Debra," Victoria said with a smile.  "I do know how you feel.  Men are idiotic at times."

As she flipped her blonde hair, Debra rolled her eyes.  "At times?  Please, I swear Steve is just so... so... so..."  She couldn't find the word for it.

"Dense?" Victoria asked for her.

Debra was silent for a moment as she thought about Victoria's answer.  "Dense?  Yes, sometimes he can be quite dense.  Occasionally I wonder why I'm still with him.  I mean we have been married for seven years and he does things like this all the time and I get mad all the time.  You would think I would expect it coming from him..."

"But you hope every year that that changes," Victoria said.  She leaned against the hard concrete wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," Debra concluded quietly.  "It's my birthday and everyone forgot..."

"I'm sorry Debra," she said.  Victoria knew it wouldn't make her feel better totally, but at least she said something.  "Happy Birthday!  I don't have anything for you..."

Debra smiled at Victoria.  "That's okay.  I really appreciate you saying that and just standing here and listen to me go on and on about how much of an ass Steve is."

Victoria scrunched her eyebrows together in thought.  "Debra," she said, "have you ever thought of telling your husband how you feel?  Men are pretty much dumb when it comes to women— even the ones that they are married too— and need to be told directly what the general problem is."

She nodded her head.  Victoria was right; Steve needed to be told what was going on.  "Let's go," she said as she took her hand and dragged her with her.  They walked the way Debra was coming from when she ran into Victoria.

Victoria cast Debra a perplexed look.  "Debra, where are we going?  I thought your husband's locker room was the other way?  I passed it right before I ran into you."

"We are going to the ladies locker room, I have to get something first before I confront Steve."

When they finally made it to the locker room, Victoria stopped Debra before she opened the door.  "I don't think I should be there when you and Austin start to fight.  That should be between you two only... not you two and me."

Debra opened the door and walked into the dark room.  "I want you to be witness to my husband's stupidity."

"Okay," Victoria said as she walked in after her and flipped the light switch, "but Debra, shouldn't you—"

"SURPRISE!!!!!" a chorus of voices ranged out loudly.  The crew, wrestlers, divas and last but not least Steve Austin, stood in the multicolor decorated room with party hats on their heads and birthday balloons in their hands.

Debra clamped her hand over her mouth.  She was very surprised and startled.  "Oh my..."

Victoria smiled at the scene.  She stepped away from Debra and joined the crowd.

Steve walked away from the crowd.  He went to Debra.  Gathering her up in his arms, he kissed her and said 'happy birthday.'

"You remembered?" Debra said to Steve.  She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes," he said with a nod, "I wanted to surprise you... and you always said surprises are fun."

Debra smiled tearfully.  "I lied... they aren't fun and you're not as dense as I thought."  She pushed herself away from him and went to the crowd to thank everyone for attending and get the party started.

Steve looked at his wife in bewilderment, and then approached Victoria who was standing in the corner of the room by herself.  "She really thought I forgot this year?" he asked.

Victoria nodded.  "Yep... and if it wasn't for me... you would have."


	15. Story Fifteen: Victoria’s Frustration

Story Fifteen: Victoria's Frustration

A Double Date

Victoria shivered as the cold weather seemed to get colder by the minute.  "It's cold as hell out here," she mumbled.  She rubbed her hands up and down her jacket covered arms in an effort to warm herself.  Looking behind her she eyed her boyfriend evilly; Victoria shook her head in dismay.  

Never in a million years would Victoria think she would ever be on a double date... but she is.  Her friend and her boyfriend were too much for her... she understood why Stacy didn't want to be around them sometimes.  Their public display of affection for each other was not only giving her a toothache, but also making her sick to her stomach.  It was downright sickening.  On the minus side, it was also making her see how much her boyfriend ignored her.

Jazz shivered at the cold blast of wind.

"You cold, Jazz?" her boyfriend asked.  He wrapped his arms around her squeezed her trying to warm her up with his body heat.

She giggled at the warm feeling.

"Ugh!" Victoria growled at the couple who stood in front.  She pulled her jacket closer to her body and eyed her boyfriend again.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" he asked.

She turned around to face him.  "Why am I looking at you horribly?"  Victoria dropped her hands from her arms and crossed them over her chest.

He rolled his eyes.  He wasn't in the mood for another fight between them today.  The first one occur that morning when they were trying to decide where to go for breakfast, then what time to leave for the arena, and the latest that just occurred twenty minutes ago... deciding what movie to see and what time.  "Vicki, don't give me the attitude.  You have had your way all day today," he said hostilely.  

Victoria threw her hands up in frustration.  "I can't believe you Booker!"

Booker T ran his hands through his dreadlocks.  "What?!"

"Look at them," Victoria said as she pointed to Jazz and her boyfriend.

Jazz leaned more against her boyfriend as he held her tighter in his arms.  He whispered in her ear and smiled.  She leaned more into him and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Booker shrugged his shoulders.  "They're sickening.  What else is knew?  They have been like that since they were hooked them up."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the people in the line ahead of them.  It wasn't moving anytime soon and her patience with the all the time they are spending waiting in line for the movie and Booker T's ignorance to their relationship was wearing thin.  "How can you say that?" she asked him.  Victoria turned back around and looked at her boyfriend again.

"Vicki!" Booker yelled.  Everyone in line looked at the arguing couple.

Victoria raised her eyebrow at him questionably.  "Yes?"

"You always say that they are sickening," Booker said in a hushed whisper.

Victoria turned her head the other way.  "I don't know what you are talking about."

"What?" Booker exclaimed.  He shook his head.  "You say it all the time Victoria... all the time.  Every time we see them and they ask if we want to all go out together, you always say that they are sickening and so sweet you get a toothache just watching them... then usually tell them no."

"No, I don't," Victoria growled.

"Yes," he said as he shook his head, "you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Umm, guys," Jazz said as she turned around and faced the two.  She latched on to her boyfriend's hand and squeezed tightly.  "We would appreciate it if you would talk about us behind our backs..."

"Seriously guys," her boyfriend said.  "That is totally rude."

Booker T and Victoria shared a look.  

"Not everyone can have a great relationship like ours," Jazz said with a smile.  "I mean if I was Victoria, I'd be mad too.  Booker you always ignore her."

"No he doesn't," Victoria said with her hands on her hips.  "Sometimes, he might... every once in a while, but he also pays attention and goes along with whatever I want to do."

Jazz rolled her eyes.  "Whatever, I'm just reporting what I see.  A lot of people agree with me... ask Sharmell.  Every time we see you guys together, you're being bossy and demanding and Booker is just ignoring it and you."  The line started to move as the doors opened for seating in the movie theater.

"Well," Victoria said, "you and Sharmell must be half blind."

"Goodness," Jazz said as she tugged on her boyfriend's hand.  "Sharmell was right, you two are very dysfunctional."  They started to walk towards the door.

Victoria looked at the two as the left, and then turned her attention to Booker T.  She stood on her tip-toes and settled her hand on his cheek.  "Okay... they are sickening and always give me a toothache.  And Jazz and Sharmell have no idea what we are really like together."

 "The same as she described it... minus the part about me ignoring you.  I just like to make you frustrated and mad," Booker chuckled.  He watched as the couple went into the theater and the people that were behind him and Victoria walked around them to go inside as the stood out in the cold air.  "Who would have thought that they would be a couple... and so damn lovey-dovey?"

Victoria laughed.  "You know even though you make me frustrated and you might ignore me and my feelings, sometimes... you do let me have my way most of the time and put with my consistent arguing and make me laugh."  She caressed his cheek, warming it slightly.

He shrugged it off.  "It comes with the package... and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her lips slowly descended upon his, Victoria lightly pecked.  "I love you Booker."

"I love you too Victoria," Booker said as he kissed her back.  "Promise me one thing though."

Victoria wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled her head underneath his chin.  "What's that baby?"

"No more double dates with Jazz and Hurricane," he said as Victoria laughed.


	16. Story Sixteen: Sharmell’s Addiction

WARNING:  This story contains some references to addiction and implied suicidal thoughts/attempt suicide/suicide.  I guess in a way this chapter is kinda on the dark side.

Story Sixteen: Sharmell's Addiction

Quit Hurting Yourself

Looking at the half empty bottle of pills, she sighed wearily as she shifted to and fro on the cold wooden bench in the empty ladies' locker room.  Sharmell was tired, emotionally and physically.  Tired of trying to prove herself to others... tired going above and beyond what was asked... tired of being herself... tired of living in general.  She stood from the bench, with the bottle still in her hand, and walked to the back of the locker room where the toilets, showers, and sink were located.

"I look like a mess," Sharmell said as she looked at her face in the mirror over the sink that was the farthest from the opened doorway.  She pushed back her hair with one hand as she set the bottle down on the sink counter with the other.  Sharmell shook her head at in pity again as she turned the faucet on.  Waiting for the water to warm up, she sighed at her messy state.

I never use to be or look like this, Sharmell thought to herself.  The water warmed and she cupped her hands under the steady stream.  After she gathered a sufficient amount of water she splashed it onto her face.  She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser next to her and blotted her face dry.

She looked at the bottle of pills again.  Her trembling hand dropped the used paper towel into the trash disposal.  Slowly, she moved it towards the bottle.  Sharmell let her finger tips touch the bottle before she halted the movement.

"I have to stop!" she yelled.  "I don't need them, not anymore!"  Despite the fact that she was saying one thing, her body was definitely saying another.  Sharmell needed those pills, she did... how else was she going to be able to wrestle, or handle stress, or breathe, or just get by the day.  Though the more she needed them the more she seemed to be tired.

The injury, that's what did it... she thought; that's why I'm tired of this life.  That was the cause of all the pain and misery in her life; not the pills.  The pills helped her work her way back to WWE.  The injury is what caused her to be fired from the WWE.  The pills kept her from stressing out.  The injury is what helped her get stress out.  The pills are what kept the pain away.  The injury is what caused her the pain.

Sharmell turned her attention back to the still running water.  She turned the cold knob as far as it could go shooting out more cold water, and turned the hot knob off.  She didn't want to do it, she really didn't; but Sharmell couldn't help it, she was tired.  "I know I promised... but I can't," she mumbled to herself.  

"I can't, I can't, I can't," Sharmell repeated as her eyes started to fill with tears.  They started to spill over one by one.  Only one person knew of her struggle.  He called it an "addiction," but she didn't.  It wasn't an addiction to Sharmell... not really, just something to keep the stress away, something to help the pain, something to get through the day.

But she also promised him.  He begged and pleaded for her to stop taking the pills, and she agreed to keep him quiet.  Sharmell did it; she kept her promise for a day.  That's all she could do before her body betrayed her and craved it... needed it... begged for it.  Overall, Sharmell was tried of always giving in to that craving and sometimes she saw herself as weak for doing it. But many times, more like all the time, she looked weak when she didn't do it.

That was the worst thing in the world for Sharmell, to look feeble, frail, weak.  She hated to appear that way and she hated for anyone to think that she's like that.  She was far from that.  So she concluded that she had to break of her promise to him to keep from looking like that.  He would never see her as weak and torn.  It would kill her if he did because he was the only one that truly believed in her.  

He didn't even know she broke her promise.  And deep down she hated herself for letting him think differently; but her couldn't help it.  She couldn't help it... her body yearn for them.  And she complied.  And continued to feel tired because of it.

She brought her hands to her face and wiped the tears away.  Sharmell held her quivering hand out and closed her eyes.  "I'm so tired.  So very tired."  She opened her eyes and her hand steadied.  Her hand slowly moved to the bottle of pills.  When they finally reached it, she opened the bottle with one hand and held the palm on the other open near it.  Shaking the bottle in a tilted position, a small pill fell into her hand.  With the other hand, she put the bottle on the counter of the sink.

"So tired," she repeated.  Sharmell's red eyes looked at her haggard appearance in the mirror.  "So tired."  She opened the hand that didn't contain the pill and formed it in the shape of a small cup.  Her hand went under the cold torrent of water and collected in a small puddle.  Opening her mouth, she set the pill on her tongue.  She brought the handmade cup of water to her mouth and drank it; washing the pill down her throat.  

"I'm so tired," Sharmell whispered as she picked up the opened bottle off the counter.  She tilted the bottle and shook another pill from it to her hand.  Slowly she set the bottle back on the sink counter.  Cupping her hand again, she filled it with water.  Sharmell put the pill on her tongue; brought the collected water to her mouth and drank it quickly.

"Tired," she murmured.  And she picked up the bottle again....

*******

"Sharmell?" she shouted as she slapped her face.  "Sharmell?"  She noticed that her chest was slowly moving up and down; a little too slowly.  She picked up her weak hand and set two fingers on her wrist to locate the pulse.  Finding it to be slow and faint, she stood up quickly.  As she ran from the back of the locker room to the front, she made it to the door and jerked it open.

"Lilian?  What's wrong?" he asked.  He could tell something wasn't right by the way Lilian appeared to be frantic and frazzled.

"Shane!  Just the person I needed," Lilian said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the locker room.

Shane looked at her with confusion.  "Lilian, what's wrong?"

"It's Sharmell," she said as she dragged him to the back.

When they came to her body, which was laid out on the floor, Shane quickly ran to her.  "Call EMS Lilian... quickly!"

Lilian nodded her head and ran back out of the locker room.

Shane sat on the floor and moved her head to where it was laying on crossed legs.  "Sharmell?  Sweetie?  Please wake up!" he yelled as he slightly shook her still, cold body.  Tears gathered in his eyes.  "Come on!  All I wanted was for you to quit hurting yourself."  

He continued to yell as the paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and their equipment.  


	17. Story Seventeen: Lilian’s Advice

Story Seventeen: Lilian's Advice

I Got This Friend...

"How about this?" Lilian said as she showed her shopping companion a piece of fabric colored light brown.  They were in the middle of a dressmaker's shop at a large table that contained fabric samples and the colors that it was available in.

He shook his head in disgust.  "That's an ugly color.  We need something that will match the cummerbunds and handkerchiefs."

"And what color are those?" she asked.

"Well, we: Raven, Tommy Dreamer, and D-von Dudley are deciding between red, orange, purple, or pink," he replied.  

Lilian shook her head.  "She would kill me if I let you two go through with it."  

He shrugged his shoulders.  "Isn't she, being that she's bride-to-be, supposed to be deciding the color for her bridesmaids and maid of honor dresses?"

"Lita has a lot to do and a lot on her mind Jeff.  Give her a break," Lilian said as she looked through more fabric samples and colors.  "As maid of honor, I told her I would do this.  She already decided on the dress design; and all the girls were fighting over the color and fabric... I told her I would select some and bring them to her and the others to settle on."  

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and watched as she continued to look through more samples.  "I wish you wouldn't drag me to all these other places.  Yes, I am the best man... but all I was asked was to do was plan the bachelor party."

Lilian giggled softly.  She knew that was all he suggested; he was a really laid back guy.  "And what will Trish say to that?"

"She looked a little jealous... until I pointed out that she will be going to her bachelorette party that will probably have many male strippers too," Jeff said with a grin as he saw at Lilian blush fiercely.  "Scouts honor, I won't tell her."

"Please don't; it's a surprise," Lilian said.  She held up a pea green colored fabric sample.  He nodded his head no again.  "How are you and Trish doing?"

Jeff smiled to himself.  "We are fine.  Going slow... don't want to mess this up."

"Aw," Lilian said.  She knew Jeff and Trish both went through horrible relationships in the past, and had always thought Jeff and Trish were a cute couple.  She was glad they decided to give each other a chance.  "Still in the whole 'just dating/little kisses at the front door' stage?"

He nodded proudly.  "Yep, that was the first thing we agreed on."

"Really?  At Ivory's wedding a couple of months ago I thought you guys were **way more," Lilian said with a smile.  "You guys were all up on each other and everything on the dance floor."**

"Whatever Lilian," Jeff laughed.  He knew Lilian was just playing with him.

She picked up a silk sample that was a baby blue color.  "How about this?"

Jeff felt the material in his hands.  "I like it, very nice color."

Lilian kept the sample with her.  "Since you seem to be doing well in love... I have a question to ask you."  She began to look through the samples again.  She and Jeff had agreed earlier to get three different samples to show the girls and then leave the store.  They had to make one last stop at the flower shop.  

She also had personal things to do... including a guy to stress about.  She needed some real advice on the situation and her best friend was too caught up in her life and the wedding; Lilian didn't want to bother her.  She figured Jeff was the next person, after Lita, to ask for advice from.

Jeff lifted his eyebrow suspiciously.  "Is that right?  Does this have to do with—?"

"It's not about me," she interrupted causing him to stop before he said the name.  The last thing Lilian wanted was to have Jeff grill her about the whole situation and then tell Trish the details.  "I got this friend..."

"Okay," he said.  He knew this "friend" was probably her; and he also knew that the guy that was probably involved is extremely shy around her.  "What is wrong with you're _friend's love life."_

She shot him an unpleasant glare and rolled her eyes.  "My friend asked this guy out earlier this week..." she trailed off as she found a periwinkle polyester cotton blend sample.

Jeff nodded in agreement with her choice.  "And..."

"Well, I— **she asked him to dinner and a movie, since it's a first date," Lilian said as she kept the sample with the other and started to look for the last one.**

"Dinner and a movie?  That's kinda common... maybe _your friend should suggest something different," Jeff said.  He began to look though some samples too._

"That's not my— **her problem," Lilian said.  She found a cotton pale green sample and showed it to Jeff.**

Jeff chuckled at the fact that it was the second time that she has made the mistake.  Then he quickly subdued it so she wouldn't know he had caught her slip up.  "Well, what is?" he asked.

"It's been three days since she asked him out," Lilian said.  She silently congratulated herself in finally getting it right.  "And he hasn't responded yet."

He took the last sample and looked at it closely.  "I like it... you get it and let's go.  I have a date with Trish tonight; I need to get ready."

"Jeff?!" Lilian said as he dragged her out of the store with the samples in her hand.  "What about my— **friend's advice?"**

"Rey Mysterio?" Jeff asked.  They stopped right outside the door.

"What?" Lilian asked hesitantly.  

"You asked Rey out on a date and he hasn't given you a response yet?" Jeff continued.  Lilian looked like she wanted to disappear.  "He's extremely shy around you Lilian... either go to him again and repeat the offer or just show up and have an 'unscheduled' date."

Lilian looked at Jeff.  She was annoyed.  "You knew?"

"Of course," Jeff said.  He pulled Lilian by her hand and headed to her car.  "You know that day Tori showed up here?"

She nodded her head.  It was very unexpected because of the condition she was in, but a pleasant surprise.

"Well, you know how her, Trish, and Ivory can't keep a secret and love to talk and gossip when they are together," Jeff continued.

Lilian nodded again.  She knew all too well.  They were regular chatterboxes and she learned quickly not to trust them with anything that was considered a secret.

"So Tori was in the locker room and heard you and Lita talking about it," Jeff finished.  "They told me.  So what are you going to do?"

Lilian chuckled and shook her head.  "I think the 'unscheduled' date idea sounds good.  There's no pressure and we can just be ourselves."

"Good idea," Jeff said.  "Now let's go... I don't want to keep my woman waiting."


	18. Story Eighteen: Tori’s New Life

Story Eighteen: Tori's New Life

Learning To Deal

Walking slowly through the halls Tori finally came upon the women's locker room.  With one hand she touched the lettering of the sign on the door and smiled slightly.  Her other hand clutched a large manila envelope that was thick, full of important documents.

She was told that two people who she was looking for were there.  She desperately needed to them; Tori was having major doubts about her life.  And they were the only ones that she could trust; that would help her make the right decision.  They were her best friends, the ones who knew more about her and the situation than Ivory and Trish. 

It hasn't been a long time since she has been at an arena with the WWE, though it would be her first in the divas locker room.  And this visit would be the third in four months.  The first time she was there was to settle some business with another wrestler, the second was because they were close to her house and her husband convinced her to join him; at that time she had also met up with Trish and Ivory at that time.  She had missed them also and was happy to see them.  

This third time was to finally going to end all the bad mess in her life and allow her and her husband to live worried free.... but she was sadly mistaken.  He had "changed" his mind.  In return he turned her and her husband's world upside down.  Her husband didn't know yet, and she was afraid to tell him.

Tori push a small bit of pressure on the door and opened it unhurriedly.  She walked in to find Jazz, Stacy, Terri, and Nidia all chatting with each other.  They stopped when they heard the door open and looked to see who it was.

Both Terri's and Nidia's face lit up with joy.  They had heard from Ivory and Trish that Tori was around a couple of months ago and was mad for not being able to see her then.  They both jumped up from the couch they were sitting on and ran to her.

"I can't believe you're here!" Terri shouted as she wrapped her arms around the tall woman.  "And I can't believe you're pregnant."  She moved away from her and patted her large belly.

Nidia also hugged her.  "I can't believe it either... especially with that asshole as the father.  He's so... ugh!"  She finished, throwing her hands up into the air.  Trish and Ivory had told them part of her story and Tori had talked to them earlier and told them the rest.

Tori nodded her head.  "Yep, my only regret is that he's the father of my child."  She held the manila envelope so tight that her hand was trembling.

Looping her arms around one of Tori's, Terri dragged the expecting diva out of the locker room.  Nidia followed behind them.  "We need to go somewhere else to talk privately," she said as they walked to another locker room.

"And where is that?" Tori asked.  She didn't want to end up in the locker room of the man she despised, the father of her child; and she knew it wasn't her husband's since he was located on the other side of the arena.

Terri said nothing as she finally came to an unmarked locker room.  She knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled reply to enter, she did with Tori and Nidia.  The two waved to Terri's boyfriend courteously; then went to a nearby couch and sat down as Terri quietly went to him.  "Hey baby," she whispered.  She gave him a small kiss on his mouth.  "I need the locker room to talk to the girls for awhile..."

Holding up his hand, he stopped her from continuing.  "I know... I know."  He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  "I'll be back in forty-five minutes though... I have to get dressed for my match."

"Thank you honey," Terri said.  She walked to the couch where Tori and Nidia was and sat next to them.

"I will see the rest of you guys later," he said to Tori and Nidia as he reached the door.  "It was nice to see you Tori."

"You too," Tori said as he opened the door.  "Bye Kane."

He nodded good-bye and left the three divas alone.

"Did he agree to sign the papers?" Terri asked anxiously.  She wasted no time in getting down to business.

Tori looked down at her wedding ring and sighed.  She was pregnant by one man and married to another.  She never thought she would be in the position she's in now.  "No... he told me he plans to fight for his rights to see and be a father to his child."  She set the manila envelope on her lap.

Nidia and Terri shared a gloomy look.  They were sad to hear the news.

"What did Maven say when you told him?" Nidia asked.  She and Maven had always been close, best friends even with both him and Tori since 'Tough Enough.'  Nidia was the one that got them to together.

"He doesn't know yet," she answered.  She fiddled with her wedding ring again.

Nidia shook her head.  "He needs to know Tor.  After all he is your husband.  He won't be mad at you... he would be at—"

"This is my entire fault," Tori said out loud, though it would seem as she was just thinking to herself out loud.

Terri pulled her into a hug.  "No it isn't!" she growled.  She didn't want Tori to put herself down.

"Maven doesn't deserve to go through this," she said.  Tori sighed as she pulled away from the small diva, she and Maven had been together for three years when the decided to take a break.  During that break she was with Maven's enemy trying to make him jealous.  She didn't want to hurt him, truly she didn't...  But he was and she regretted every moment that she has caused him pain.  

Now here she is six months pregnant with Chris Nowinski's child and married for the past four months to Maven.  She and Maven wanted to raise the child as theirs; and wanted Chris to give up his parental rights.  That would allow Maven to legally adopt the child and be its father.  At first Chris agreed, he didn't want to raise or have any contact with the child.  Within a couple of weeks, he changed his mind... without any real warning.

Maven suspected it was because Chris was jealous that he got everything in life... the wrestling career first, the girl, and now the family.  Tori just figured he was a bitter man and had nothing else to do.

"You love Maven, Tori," Nidia said.  "And I know he loves you.  He tells me that all the time... always showing me pictures of you two together or telling me a funny story.  He would want to go through this with you."

Tori shrugged her shoulders helplessly.  "I already caused him so much pain..."

"Tell him," Terri urged.  "You need him in this and he needs you.  Don't shut him out Tori.  Remember that is what caused you guys to break up—take a break —the first time."

Looking at Terri and Nidia, Tori smiled in relief.  That's why they are her friends; they could reassure her in a minute that everything is well and fine or to make the right decision.  She clutched the manila envelope.  "Thanks," she said, "I'm slowly learning to deal."  She stood from the couch slowly and walked to the door.  She didn't know how long it would take or how much Chris would throw at her and Maven... but she did know that whatever happened she, and Maven, would be learning to deal with it together.


	19. Story Nineteen: Nidia’s Betrayal

Story Nineteen: Nidia's Betrayal

I Really Want You

"Now you sit here and I'm going to check us in," Jamie Noble said.  He watched Nidia sit in one of the comfortable chairs in the hotel lobby and pulled their entire luggage closer to her.  Turning around, he went to stand in the line where the hotel front desk was to check in.

Nidia sighed.  She picked her purse up off the ground and set it on her lap.  Opening it, she dug around until she found her lip balm.  As she took it out, her hand rubbed against a small envelope.  Nidia opened the small, clear tube and glided a diminutive amount on her lips.  When she pressed her lips together, she looked at the small envelope again.

"Everyone is with who they want to be with... except for me," she whispered to herself.  

She put the top back on the lip balm tube and twisted it until it stopped.  As Nidia put the tube back in her purse; she took the small envelope out.  She lightly traced her name along with Jamie's, which was printed on front in silver cursive.

"Let's go woman!!"

Nidia shook herself from her thoughts.  Standing up, she sighed again.  Slowly, she gathered up her luggage.

"What's with you?!" he yelled impatiently.  Jamie rolled his eyes in annoying manner.  He grabbed her luggage from her and snorted.  "I'm taking our things up the room."

"Okay," Nidia said softly.  She looked over to the medium sized hotel bar that was next to them.  Her face lit up as she saw someone, the one person that has ever brought her comfort.  "I'm going to sit in the bar for a while."

Jamie shook his head.  "Whatever Nidia... go on, go get drunk.  That's all you really do lately anyways."  He picked up the rest of their luggage and headed to the elevators.

"Ass," she growled to herself.  Forgetting about Jamie, she swung her purse over her shoulder and walked to the bar.  When she went in, she spotted him immediately.

He was sitting in a booth in a dark corner.  Hunched over slightly, his index finger traced the open mouth of the shot glass.  He hummed to himself as he thought about his life.

Nidia watched him for a moment before she joined him.  She sat across from him and signaled for a drink from the waitress before she could go over.  "It's been a while."

He stopped humming.  Looking up from his half empty glass, he chuckled.  "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see you," she said as the waitress walked over to them and set a shot glass of tequila in front of her.

"You needed to see me?"  He shook his head.  "You can't have your cake and eat it too Nidia.  That's not how it's going to work here."

Sighing, she flipped her hair tiredly.  "I know, I know."

An uncomfortable silence hung between them.

"Then why are you still here?" he asked. He kept a steady glance on her.

She shrugged her shoulders; to be truthful Nidia really didn't know.  She knew what went on between them was over; but she just couldn't stay away sometimes.  Maybe it was because she really needed him, maybe it was because she wanted to remind herself of what she lost, maybe it was because she wanted to be brave and tell him that she loves him and not Jamie...  "I don't know."

His went down to look at his glass again; and another awkward silence began.

Nidia picked up her own shot glass and swallowed the tequila in one gulp.  She took her purse off her shoulder and sat it on top of the table.

He looked up and watched her as she moved the contents in her purse until she found what she was looking for.  "What are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled and brought out the envelope that had her and Jamie's name on front and showed it to him.

Frowning, he glared angrily at her.  "Why are you showing me that?  Are you trying to remind me of what you did...?" 

"No," Nidia said softly.  She opened the envelope.  Inside were a small picture and an invitation.  She set the invitation on the table, next to her purse, and looked at the picture.

He picked up the invitation and read it.  "You guys were invited to Lita's wedding?"

Nidia shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know yet..."  She looked at the picture lovingly and smiled as she remembered memories of him and her together.  "I'm sorry."

"I know," he replied.  

"I never wanted to betray you," she whispered as she kept a steady glaze on the picture.  "I was caught up in the fame, money, and everything..."

He nodded his head.  Deep down he understood why she did it, he just never forgave her for it.  He loved her like no other, and she cheated on him with Jamie Noble.  He would have never done that...

"Every since I got Lita's wedding invitation, I have been thinking about us," Nidia said.  "I remember that day so clearly that sometimes I believe— think that we're together."

He arched his eyebrow, interested in what she was going to say next.  "Really?"

"Yeah," she continued, "it was the best moment in my life.  I wouldn't trade it for the world... and I wish I could still celebrate it with you."  Nidia looked up from the picture and looked into his eyes.

"Me too," he whispered as he stared back.

She put the picture, as well as the invitation, back in the envelope; and put the envelope back in her purse.  "I guess us going our separate ways was for the best though.  I hurt you to much already."

"And it took me three years to get over it," he said staring back at her intensely.

"You're over it?" Nidia said.  She knew she wasn't and probably would never truly be.

He nodded no.  "I use to think I was... but every time I see you all those memories come rushing back."

"Oh," she replied.  Somehow his answer made her feel a bit better about the whole situation.

"Are you happy Nidia?" he asked.  He needed to know if she was, for some reason despite what she did, he still cared about her.

"No," she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

He nodded, because he knew she wasn't.  "What do you want to make you happy?  What do you really want?"

She wiped away some of the tears that were sliding down her face.  "I really want you," Nidia whispered.

"Nidia!"

Nidia looked behind her to see Jamie standing at the front door of the bar.  "I gotta go.  I'll see you later John."  She stood from the booth, picked up her purse, and left with Jamie.

John Cena watched as Nidia left the bar.  After a few minutes passed, he reached behind him and pulled out his wallet out of his back pocket.  Quickly looking through it, he pulled out a small wallet sized picture that he always kept with him.  The same one he was sure Nidia was looking at earlier.  It was a picture of him and Nidia on their wedding day.


	20. Story Twenty: Lita’s Freedom

Notes: I'm sorry for taking so long with Lita's story.  I wrote this like three times and now I'm finally satisfied with it.  Plus, I had finals this past week and a half so that delayed it too.  I just want to say thank you all for reading these stories I really appreciated all the reviews, because I was so close to just quitting this thing all together.  I hope you all enjoy Lita's story... and I know a lot of my pairs were surprises and such, but this is one of my favorites.  Be sure to check out my other stories here and on my site.  Again... thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Story Twenty: Lita's Freedom

Making It Right

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lilian asked Lita.  They walked out of the Bride's dressing room and made their way to the foyer of the church.  "You have to be positive that this is what you want."

Lita stopped Lilian in the middle of the hallway and giggled.  "Yes, I'm sure.  For the first time since this whole thing started I am sure."

Lilian smiled slyly.  "I'm just trying to make sure..."

"I'm sure," she said.  She looked down at her cream colored wedding dress.  "I want everyone else has... Jackie and Al and Ivory and Christian are happily married; Steven and Molly have their twins; Stephanie and Jericho is engaged; even Trish and Jeff are happy... I want to be happy too."  Lita crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.  "Goodness, even Chyna is happy with Shawn Michaels and Sharmell wouldn't have made it through if it wasn't for Shane's love for her."

"You deserve to be happy too," Lilian said.  She understood what she was talking about; she just wish Lita hadn't took so long to have the guts to say it.

"I deserve to be free..." she said as she hung her head down.  "I want to be free from this.  I want to be who I want to be with, not who my mom wants me to be with."

"You still should have never gone this far Lita," Lilian said.  She checked the watch that was on her wrist to make sure they weren't late.  "You were hurting him, you know?"

"I know!" Lita said in a harsh whisper.  "I regret it all, it's wrong of me to do it.  But now I'm strong Lilian.  I want this... him, he's what's right in my life.  I want him to be my husband, to be my friend, to be the father of my children."

Lilian rolled her eyes and through her hand up in the air.  "I can't believe I'm going to help you with this."

Lita squealed and wrapped Lilian in a tight hug.  "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"  She grabbed her hand and they walked speedily to the foyer of the church.  There they met up with Molly and Sara, and Charity and Amber who were her flower girls and Stevie, the ring bearer.

"It's about time," Sara said as she held a fidgeting Charity on her hip.  "They are all getting restless."  She set Charity on the floor and straightened her dress.

"Yep, we're waiting on your bridesmaids now," Molly said.  She stood between Amber and Stevie to keep them from fighting with each other.

Running her hand through in hair frustratingly, Lilian said, "They aren't here?"

Molly and Sara both nodded their heads no.  "Debra left with Linda and Dawn Marie and Jazz and Stacy disappeared."

"And some how I'm not surprised," Lita said with a grin.  "They wouldn't be friends and bridesmaids if they weren't missing twenty minutes before I was set to walk down the aisle." 

The doors that led into the main part of the church cracked open.  Nidia's head poked through.  "I'm sorry to interrupt things and everything; but the groom and priest... as well as the mother of the bride are very anxious to get this thing started."

All the divas shared a glance.  "Give us ten more minutes... the bridesmaids are missing."

Nidia raised her eyebrows in shock.  "Okay..." she said as she left.

Another head poked through the doors minutes later.  "Lita?"

Lita's face lit up at the visitor.  "Tori!  It's been a long time.  Where are Michael and Maven?"

Tori gave Lita a small hug.  "Michael's getting real antsy and we have to be in court tomorrow morning... so we are going to go."

"Aw, I'm sorry, thanks for coming though," Lita said.  She watched as Maven walked through with a fussy Michael.

After saying her thanks again, Lita watched as Tori, Maven, and Michael left the church.  "Where are they?" she asked Lilian.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at her watch.

Just as Lita said that the music started for the children to start walking down the aisle.  Sara and Molly looked at Lita and Lilian.  After they both gave the go ahead, Sara and Molly went back into the church and Lilian helped get the children down the aisle.  

As Stevie made it to the end of the hall, the doors from the outside to the foyer opened up.  Debra, Linda, Dawn Marie, Jazz, and Stacy rushed in.  Linda and Dawn Marie dashed into the church as Debra, Jazz, and Stacy straightened their periwinkle dresses.

"It took you guys long enough," Lita said with a slight frown.  "What was going on?"

All three bridesmaids shared a secretive look.  "You'll thank us later," Debra said as Raven, Tommy Dreamer and D-von Dudley joined them.  All three paired up and started their walk down the aisle.

Lilian stood in front of the door to the church.  She turned to Lita and smiled.  "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said.  

Nodding her head, Lilian walked down the aisle.

The wedding march began and Lita took a deep breath.  "Here goes nothing..."  

The doors opened in a grand fashion.  She could hear the guest oh and aw over her dress, how beautiful she was, and on how lucky she was to be marrying the groom.  When she got to the end, the groom smiled.  She looped her arm into his and faced the priest as he began the ceremony.

As the priest went on and on, Lita's thoughts began to wander.  She was eager to start her life with him and she was lucky and hopefully that he would want her above all others.  

They exchange rings and the priest turned to the groom.  "Do you... Rob Van Dam, take Lita to be your wife?  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Rob grinned at Lita and nodded his head.  "I do."

The priest turned to Lita and said, "Do you... Lita, take Rob Van Dam to be your husband?  To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Lita looked into Rob's eyes and took a deep breath.  "No."

*******

Three people rode down the highway in a red, convertible car.  They were on their way to small hotel that was located thirty minutes from the church.  The top was off of the car and the wind that was blowing through their hair gave a sense of freedom.  They all had different reasons why they were there-- one was there for support, the other was there to drive, and the last was energized as hell, intent on finding the true love of their life. 

"Are we there yet?" Lita asked the driver for the third time in the last twenty minutes.  She was giddy and hopeful that her future will be as she wants it to be now; rather forced from her mother.  That she will be happy and free to do what she wants and be with who she wants.

He turned to her and grumbled.  "The things I do for my wife.  You know she threatened me..."

Lilian laughed.  She settled in the backseat and watched an excited Lita bother the driver.

"Steve... I'm sorry," she said.  "I'm just anxious to get to the hotel and tell him that I didn't marry Rob, because I want to be with him."

"It's okay little girl," Steve Austin said.  "Stone Cold has a romantic heart too."  He slowed down as he pulled up to the hotel Lita's love was located in.  "We're here anyways."

Lita squeaked in excitement and jumped out the car as Steve stopped near the entrance.  She pulled Lilian out of the car with her.  They dashed inside.  "I don't know where he is," Lita said as she dropped Lilian's hand.

"I do," Lilian said as she walked to the elevators.  "He's sharing a room with Rey."  She pushed the up button and waited.  The bell sounded and to their amazement, Rey walked off of it.

"Rey?" Lita said.

He stopped when he recognized Lita's voice and saw her and Lilian.  "Hey!"

"Where is he?" Lita asked.  She was hoping he didn't leave town, not without her telling him she has the same feelings for him that he has for her.  "Where's your roommate?" she asked.  Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears.

"He left Lita..."  Lita collapsed on the ground in a fit of tears.  He went to her and held her as she cried.  Rey looked softly at Lilian; in that silent look she asked a question... and he gave her an answer.

The ringing of a cell phone prevented him from saying anymore.  Lilian looked into the small purse she was carrying and answered it.  After a short conversation and a conformation, she decided she needed to do something.

"Let's go."  Lilian helped Rey pick Lita up and they made their way out of the hotel.

*******

"What are we doing here?" Lita asked Lilian and Rey.  Steve stayed in the car and looked on sadly.

"Lita, please..." Lilian said.

They stood in front of the St. Anne's Church of Faith.  Lita's eyes were puffy from all the crying she had done in the car and her hair was a mess.

"Are you sure he's here?" Rey asked Lilian.

Lilian nodded her head.  "That's what I was told."  She took a brush out of her purse and brushed Lita's hair to a presentable fashion.  "Come on..."

"Lilian," Lita moaned.  "I just left one church, why would I want to come to this one."

Lilian ignored her protests and with Rey's help got Lita into the foyer of the church.

"Lilian," she moaned again.  They stopped in front of the door that led to the main part of the church.

"Look," Lilian said sternly.  "You are going to straighten up and go inside."  She made sure Lita could stand on her own before she and Rey let go of her.  When they did, she pushed her through the door.  They walked in behind her and moved to their places.

Tears again gathered in her eyes as she saw the condition of the church.  It was decorated with fresh tropical flowers and the colors periwinkle and cream were everywhere.  The lights were dimmed and candlelight provided much of the light in the church.  Lita took a deep breath and smiled.  It air smelled like green apples and melons, her favorite smell.

The guests were all her friends: Tori, Maven, and Michael were there, as well as Molly, Sara, and their families; Victoria, Trish, Ivory, Nidia, Jacqueline, Terri, and Jackie and their boyfriends or husbands were there too.  Kurt Angle stood behind her for security purposes and her bridesmaids as well as Shannon, Hurricane, Edge, and Rey, who Lita assumed to be the Best Man, were there in the front of the church next to the minister.

"What's going on?" Lita said softly.

He stepped out from the back of the church, dressed in a suit, and walked to her.  Gathering her in his arms, he hugged her tightly and kissed her on her cheek.  "Don't cry baby."

She hugged him tightly.  "I thought you left town, I thought I lost you."  She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I almost did leave, but I knew that you were going to succeed in making it right," he whispered in her ear, "Remember this— I would never leave you.  I love you."  He lightly rubbed her back to soothe her.  "You're free Lita."

Lita moved her head from his neck and put her hand on his cheek.  "I love you too Matt... now let's get married."

THE END


End file.
